


Bonds

by Estrea



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Generation Love, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short character study set in the Morning Musume '15 dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

You walk into the dressing room and it is lively as always. Everyone seemed either busy or occupied in their own conversations, so you nod briefly at whoever seemed to notice your entrance, then wander in looking for a place to sit down without being a bother.

 

There is a free seat next to Eripon; you see an open cosmetics pouch and a few scattered things -- you recognize Fukuchan's hairbrush lying haphazardly next to Eripon's things. You shrug, that is always the case. When you try to find your place, you see that half of 10th gen have colonized the seats around Kanon-chan, so that it's difficult for you to reach your own things. Well, at least you were in no hurry, since your part in the shoot was over.

 

With that in mind, you take the open seat next to Eripon, and she doesn't even bother looking up from her phone. As always her flashy headphones isolates her completely from the noise of the dressing room, and it's as if she was in a world of her own, one foot tapping to the beat of whatever she was listening to. You let out a breath, then begin to undo the more elaborate parts of your hairdo, combing your fingers through to untangle it.

 

There is a companionable sort of silence between the two of you, even though Eripon didn't even acknowledge your presence. You weren't the type to make a fuss anyway, and you knew Eripon was just the way she was. You reach unconsciously for Fukuchan's hairbrush, and suddenly Eripon looks up.

 

"That's Mizuki's."

 

"I know," you reply, though your hand pauses over the brush.

 

"Why don't you use your own?"

 

You cock your head to one side, thinking about it.

 

"It means I'll have to get up and walk over for it."

 

"...lazy."

 

"Yup." That decided, you pick up Fukuchan's hairbrush and begin running it through your long hair.

 

"By the way, you know where Mizuki is?"

 

Oh so now Eripon wants to talk. You straighten a little and stare in some preoccupation at the mirror, fiddling with the ends of your hair.

 

"I think she's with 12th gen? Some kind of extra interview."

 

"Is that right? Well, she _is_ leader now..." That last bit seems more of a mutter to herself, though you couldn't help but hear it anyway.

 

"I'm sure she'll be back soon."

 

Silence. Well, as silent as the always-noisy room could get, but this was the kind of silence that existed between people, and not half as comfortable as the one before. You sigh, shifting the chair back as you prepare to get up.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

You pause halfway in the motion of getting up, and think about it.

 

"Fukuchan is coming back soon right? So I shouldn't be taking up her spot." Logical and practical, you shrug and stand up. Turning around, you observe that your spot is still not free, but maybe just slipping quietly over would work...

 

"Riho, you aren't very honest, are you?"

 

"Hah?"

 

How strange, Eripon is looking very seriously at you. This is Eripon, you know? She's the last person you expected to be like this, but yet, it is very Eripon-like at the same time.

 

"Just join in normally, it's not like they're going to shut you out."

 

Says the one who was ignoring you half the time earlier. Also, is Eripon a mindreader? You consider that seriously for half a second, then shake your head. Impossible.

 

"It's written all over your face, idiot."

 

....maybe Eripon really was a mindreader. You feel your eyebrow twitch a little. This annoys you somehow. Eripon barks a laugh at the look on your face, making you glance at the mirror to check a little self-consciously.

 

"Hurry up and go then. When Mizuki comes back, come join us."

 

"Huh." You don't really know what to say to that. Eripon grins at you, shoving you towards the others.

 

"Riho really is kinda slow huh?"

 

"I'm not!" You puff your cheeks in indignance, making Eripon laugh.

 

"Hai hai, now shoo. Mizuki will be back soon, I can feel it!"

 

"...what the hell is with that confidence..."

 

You mutter to yourself, but a smile has found its way onto your lips.

 

Even if it's just a little, someone is always watching over you. And that is enough.


End file.
